Artificial intelligence describes different ways that a machine interacts with a world around it. Through advanced, human-like intelligence (e.g., provided by software and hardware), an artificial intelligence model can mimic human behavior or perform tasks as if the artificial intelligence model were human. Machine learning is an approach, or a subset, of artificial intelligence, with an emphasis on learning rather than just computer programming. In machine learning, a device utilizes complex models to analyze a massive amount of data, recognize patterns among the data, and make a prediction without requiring a person to program specific instructions. Deep learning is a subset of machine learning, and utilizes massive amounts of data and computing power to simulate deep neural networks. Essentially, these networks classify datasets and find correlations between the datasets. With newfound knowledge (acquired without human intervention), deep learning can apply the knowledge to other datasets. Artificial intelligence models have found great success in practical applications. Computer vision, speech recognition, and language translation have all seen a near human level performance with the help of artificial intelligence models.